


Skyclad Credence ~ Gradence -The VVitch AU

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Witch (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Erections, FBAWTFT, Fanart, Fauns & Satyrs, Flying, GRADENCE - Freeform, Horns, M/M, Nudity, Paganism, Rituals, Sex Magic, Skyclad, Witchcraft, fbawtft fanart, semi-erect, the Devil - Freeform, the vvitch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Prompt - Trick 6 The VVitch AUby @clockhearted-crocodile - Credence is the 19 year old son of witch-fearing Puritan, Mary Lou Barebone. Graves is The Devil/Goat animagus.This post on my tumblr





	Skyclad Credence ~ Gradence -The VVitch AU

 

[This post on my tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/166932110027/halloween-gradencetrickortreat-the-vvitch-au)

I'd really appreciate any reblogs ^ as all my nsfw stuff disappears into obscurity without them :O


End file.
